Follow that Phoenix
Follow that Pheonix is the eleventh episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot When Princess Celestia was away on a date with Duck, Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon volunteered to watch over Philomena. But they accidentally let her loose, so they have to chase after her. At Canterlot/Started some petsitting again/Celestia goes on a date with Duck The episode begins at Canterlot, Princess Yuna was getting ready for the School of Friendship. Then, a mouse appears being chased by Crookshanks, Fizzlepop Berrytwist's new pet cat, Fluttershy had to rescue it from him. Just then, Yuna finally meet Cheese Sandwich and Gloriosa Daisy's daughter, Cheesy Cracker, and her cousin and Timber Spruce and Juniper Montage's son, Movie Star for the first time. At the Golden Oak Library, Wallflower Blush brought hers and Stygian's foals, Wrencher and Flower Shy to attend the School of Friendship. In the vehicle room, Wrencher was willing to help his father out with repairs. In the vehicle workshop, Wrencher and Flower Shy became friends with Yuna and her friends as they, Cheesy Cracker and Movie Star joined her group. After studying, Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna, and Princess Sharon help watch over Princess Celestia's phoenix, Philomena. Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon promised to watch over her along with Princess Luna's possum, Tiberius. Soon, Celestia goes on her date with Duck. Petsitting Philomena/Feeding time/Yuna takes good care of the pets So, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon started petsitting Philomena and the other pets. Just when it was feeding time, Yuna took good care of the pets very will which influenced Philomena to play with her. Phoenix on the loose!/The Chase is on/Phoenix Chase Later, Cheesy Cracker introduce her pet snowy owl, Hedwig, Movie Star introduce his pet cat, Mason, Wrencher and Flower Shy introduce their pet pheasants, Anne and Murray. Soon, Yuna and her friends showed Cheesy Cracker, Movie Star, Wrencher and Flower Shy the Journals 1-13 and explains all about the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher, the Fearsome Crooks, Jackson Storm, Christine and K.A.R.R., they also showed around the School of Friendship. Suddenly, Philomena got loose from her cage. So, the chase was on. Chasing Philomena all over Ponyville/Chance, Shadow, Delilah and Sassy helps out At the Castle of Friendship, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Sharon started chasing Philomena. At the Sugarcube Corner, they couldn't stop chasing her. At the Sweet Apple Arces, there were a lot of color red to camouflage her color. At the School of Friendship, Fizzlepop and Grubber were zipped right passed. At Unikingdom, Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox and Hawkodile were spooked in surprise. Just then, Chance, Shadow, Delilah and Sassy had to help the girls find Philomena before Celestia returns form her date. Catch Philomena/Celestia returns/Philomena nuzzles Yuna apologetically Finally, Yuna finally caught Philomena too soon. Once back at the Golden Oak Library, she was brought back into her cage for the time being. Then, Celestia returns with Duck just to make sure she stays out of trouble. Even Luna was happy to see Tiberius again, she became proud of Yuna for sticking to her responsibility. And so, Philomena started to nuzzle Yuna apologetically. In the end credits, Yuna was playing with Tiberius until she got tired and went to bed. Trivia *This episode marks the very first appearance of Cheesy Cracker, Movie Star, Wrencher, Flower Shy, Hedwig, Crookshanks, Leroy (Grubber's pet chameleon), Mason (Movie Star's pet cat), Pet Pet, Shadow, Chance, Delilah and Sassy. *Crookshanks will be Fizzlepop Berrytwist's pet cat. *Princess Celestia will go on a date with Duck. *Princess Yuna, Snowdrop, Princess Solarna and Princess Sharon will watch over Philomena by feeding her and play with her. *Yuna will accidentally open the cage and loose Philomena. *Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Sharon chased after Philomena through Canterlot and Ponyville, including The Castle of Friendship, the Golden Oak Library, the School of Friendship, Sugarcube Corner and Sweet Apple Arces. *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard will introduce Pet Pet to Yuna and her friends. *A reference from "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban" was made when Crookshanks was introduced. *Cheesy Cracker, Movie Star, Wrencher and Flower Shy will join Yuna's Company. *Yuna, Fizzlepop, Grubber and Tyrone will help Wrencher fixing the famous TV and movie vehicles including the Mighty Bus, the DeLorean Time Machine, the Jules Verne Time Train, Locomotive 131, the Flying Ford Anglia, the Hogwarts Express, the Knight Bus, the Jurassic Park Jeeps, the Jurassic Tour Vehicles (Ford Explorers), the Gyrospheres, the A-Team's Van, K.I.T.T. ('K'night 'I'ndustries 'T'wo 'T'housand), Ecto-1 (1984), Ecto-1 (2016), Ecto-2 (motorbike), Owen Grady's Motorcycle, Hagrid's Flying Motorcycle, the Mach 5, Ecto-88, the Batmobile (from Batman: Classic TV Series), the Tumbler (from The Dark Knight), the monster truck Bigfoot, Herbie, Giselle, the X-Wing Starfighters, the Millennium Falcon, Rey's Speeder and the Polar Express by fixing, cleaning, oiled up and polishing them. Songs and Music Score #Hero (from Kung Fu Panda) - (when the episode begins) Transcript *Follow that Phoenix (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225